1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a hairbrush for hot curling, and more particularly, to a hairbrush for hot curling, in which a brush body is formed to have a substantially quadrangular sectional shape with rounded corners to thereby shorten a hair drying time and improve hair curling efficiency, a slippage prevention part is formed on the outer surface of a core element used for fastening bristles to firmly fasten the bristles and lengthen the lifetime of the hairbrush, and a rounded part is formed on each end of each bristle to prevent damage to the skin of the head and ensure smooth combing of hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is generally known in the art, a hairbrush for hot curling is used along with a hair dryer to quickly dry wet hair and form waves as desired.
A conventional hairbrush for hot curling comprises a handle having an appropriate length and a predetermined shape, a tubular brush body made of aluminum, secured to the upper end of the handle and defined with a plurality of holes at regular intervals, an end cover fitted into the upper end of the brush body, a core element formed by twisting two steel wires and fixedly installed between the handle and the end cover to be positioned centrally in the brush body, and bristles fastened between the two steel wires and projecting outside through the holes of the brush body.
When using the conventional hairbrush for hot curling, constructed as mentioned above, with hair twined around the brush body, a stream of hot air is emitted from a hair dryer toward the twined portion of the hair. At this time, as hot air is directed toward the hair which is divided by the bristles of the hairbrush, the hot air is introduced into and then discharged out of the brush body and increases the temperature of the brush body to a predetermined level, as a result of which wet hair can be dried in a short period of time and waves can be formed as desired by a user.
However, the conventional hairbrush used for hot curling has a problem in that it has inferior heat efficiency.
That is to say, when drying or curling hair, the user grasps the hairbrush using one hand and approaches the hot air discharging port of a hair dryer to the brush body of the hairbrush using the other hand to direct hot air to the hair. At this time, since the brush body has a circular sectional shape, heat is applied concentratedly only to the portion of the hair which adjoins the hot air discharging port of the hair dryer. Thus, it takes a long time to completely dry the hair, and a substantial period of time is required to curl the hair and form desired waves.
Also, the conventional hairbrush suffers from defects in that, since the bristles are easily released from the core element, the lifetime of the hairbrush is shortened.
The bristles are fastened in a manner such that bristles cut to a predetermined length are arranged between two steel wires constituting the core element and the two steel wires are twisted to fasten the bristles between them. Nonetheless, when using the hairbrush, since hot air of about 170° C. emitted from the hair dryer directly heats the bristles, the bristles having a softening point of about 180° C. are easily released from the core element even with external application of small tensile force, thereby shortening the lifetime of the hairbrush.
Another problem of the conventional hairbrush is in that the distal end of each bristle is so sharp that the damage to the skin of the user's head may be caused.
In this regard, the bristles are formed by cutting a bristle material wound on a reel, etc. to a predetermined length. However, since the cut end of each bristle is sharp, the damage to the skin of the head may be caused, and because smooth combing of hair cannot be ensured, the value of the hairbrush is degraded.